L'étrange cycle des humains malchanceux
by GranitePast
Summary: Le lendemain des événements relatés dans Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver, Tony Stark est confronté à un étrange phénomène qui semble affecter plusieurs personnes à New York et sa proche banlieue. Avec l'aide de ses camarades Avengers, il va devoir livrer bataille contre un ennemi retors, et plus que jamais, se tenir sur ses gardes : le danger peut surgir de partout...
1. Chapter 1

L'étrange cycle des humains malchanceux

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a _quoi _?

Tony et Rhodey étaient en train de boire leur coup hebdomadaire dans un petit bar de la 7ème avenue, à New York, quand le regard du génie tomba sur un encart de journal, tenu par un autre client, sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres capitales : « Bye bye, S.H.I.E.L.D. ! »

Tony sauta sur le journal, l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire malgré les protestations de Rhodes, et le remplaça par un billet de cent dollars en lançant à la victime, effarée :

\- Prends-toi un triple whisky, tu oublieras vite ce qui vient de se passer.

Tony déploya le journal et lut l'article à haute voix :

« D'anciens membres de la célèbre organisation de protection civile connue sous le nom de S.H.I.E.L.D. ont été entendus hier, devant la commission sénatoriale, pour répondre de diverses accusations parmi lesquelles nous pouvons notamment citer : abus de confiance, mise en péril des populations, destruction de biens publics, espionnage et terrorisme, entre autres. De toutes les interventions des divers membres entendus, la plus électrique fut sûrement celle de Natasha Romanoff, membre active du S.H.I.E.L.D. depuis plusieurs années, connue sous le nom de « Veuve Noire », et faisant également partie de la fameuse équipe des « Avengers »... »

Il devint soudain muet et lut la fin de l'article pour lui-même, tandis que l'homme à qui il venait de prendre le journal se demandait toujours s'il devait aplatir son poing sur Tony ou l'embrasser.

\- Dis-donc mon pote, ça te file pas des boutons de lire ce genre de torchon ? lança finalement le milliardaire, dégoûté, à sa pauvre victime. Rends-moi mes cent dollars, escroc.

\- Ecoute, Tony, je sais que c'est pas évident à avaler, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Fury n'avait pas les épaules suffisantes pour gérer une organisation aussi tentaculaire, tenta de raisonner Rhodes.

\- Il faudra me couper les oreilles avec du fil dentaire pour que j'accepte d'avaler ces salades, dit Tony en pointant le journal du doigt. Attends, tu vas quand-même pas me dire que ces mecs, qui apprennent plus de choses sur toi en un coup d'oeil que ta propre mère en toute une vie, ne sont pas capables de se rendre compte qu'une bande de nazis psychopathes, à la solde de Dieu sait quel clown mal rasé, est en train de parasiter son propre système !

Tony prit son verre de soda d'un geste rageur, avant d'ajouter :

\- Depuis _soixante ans _!

Rhodes pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en soufflant par le nez, tandis que Tony finissait son verre d'un trait et le reposait sèchement sur la table.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, dit le colonel en se penchant davantage vers Tony. Steve a l'air d'avoir les choses en main, on devrait lui faire confiance.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, faisons confiance au Captain. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il avait préféré m'envoyer subir l'anniversaire d'une gamine insupportable plutôt que de l'aider à trouver une solution à ce merdier.

Le regard de Tony croisa celui d'une petite fille, tranquillement en train de siroter un milk-shake avec sa famille, et qui avait fait tomber sa paille en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Si tu veux pas entendre de gros mots, trésor, tu devrais dire à tes parents de pas t'emmener au bar.

Ces derniers tournèrent la tête et toisèrent le milliardaire avec une pointe de mépris. Juste une pointe, promis. Rhodey s'inclina vers eux et s'excusa avec un sourire gêné, avant de revenir à Tony :

\- Franchement, si j'avais été à sa place, tu aurais sûrement été la dernière personne à qui j'aurais demandé de l'aide, Tony – tu es trop imprévisible pour ce genre de trucs.

\- Mouais, grogna Tony en reniflant bruyamment. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ferais mieux de rejoindre Pepper avant qu'un autre de mes héliporteurs à trente milliards de dollars pièce ne lui tombe subitement dessus.

Il se leva et laissa un pourboire fastueux, ignorant la moue ennuyée et le regard réprobateur de son ami. Son armure Mark XLIII l'attendait tranquillement dehors et il sauta dedans sans demander son reste.

Slalomer entre les buildings de New York lui rappelait toujours des souvenirs désagréables. A chaque carrefour, il craignait de rencontrer une autre de ces bestioles immondes venues de l'espace, ouvrant une gueule farcie de rasoirs de trois mètres de long et propulsant ses passagers Chitauri sur les façades des immeubles comme des pellicules grasses et répugnantes. Mais les six derniers mois avaient été particulièrement bénéfiques pour Tony. Son petit problème d'insomnie et son altercation avec Trucbidule Killian avaient été largement contrebalancés par l'évolution de sa relation avec Pepper.

Ils vivaient désormais tous les deux dans les appartements situés au derniers étages de la tour Stark, et si Tony bricolait encore beaucoup, son armure n'avait aujourd'hui plus le moindre pouvoir pour l'empêcher de profiter pleinement du temps passé avec sa petite-amie. Les souvenirs de l'attaque extra-terrestre furent la chose la plus difficile à outrepasser ; son ami Bruce Banner lui avait conseillé une excellente psychologue, Eleonor Bridge, qui l'avait aidé à se débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute, de ses crises d'angoisse.

Alors qu'Iron Man remontait la longue avenue menant à sa tour, Jarvis l'interpella :

\- Monsieur, la police de New York fait état d'un flux d'énergie anormal en provenance de Central Park.

\- De l'énergie ? Sous quelle forme ?

\- Selon le rapport des agents arrivés sur place, il s'agirait d'un phénomène naturel spontané non répertorié. « Une boule de feu qui n'arrête pas de grossir et rapetisser en remontant les principales artères à faible allure», pour reprendre leurs mots exacts. Selon mon analyse, et d'après le peu d'informations à ma disposition, il est probable que le phénomène soit doté de conscience, monsieur.

\- Allons bon, grommela Tony en déviant sa course avec les répulseurs de ses paumes. Pas de repos pour les héros, hein ?

Il arriva sur place en moins d'une minute. Jarvis fit automatiquement passer le HUD de l'armure en mode vision thermique, et Tony put instantanément repérer la boule de feu à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Curieusement, le phénomène n'avait pas encore causé d'incendie, ce qui renforçait l'hypothèse de l'existence d'une conscience. Iron Man descendit à travers la cime des arbres, cassant quelques branches au passage, et se posa au sol dans un bruit métallique quand il fut à environ trois mètres en face de la chose.

Ce n'était pas une boule de feu. C'était un globe électro-luminescent duquel s'échappait une flopée d'étincelles rougeoyantes et, à première vue, inoffensives. Le HUD repassa en mode normal et indiqua que la température et la taille de l'objet fluctuaient entre un mètre pour cent degrés Celsius, et trois mètres pour quatre cent degrés Celsius. L'orbe flottait tout juste dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, et s'était immobilisé dès qu'Iron Man avait mis pied à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Jarvis ? Technologie alien ? Armement expérimental du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Lutin malin ?

\- D'après l'analyse des paramètres vitaux de l'objet, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un humain, monsieur.

\- Une variation d'Extremis ?

\- Je ne pense pas, monsieur.

Soudain, le globe émit un puissant flash blanc, poussant Tony à se protéger les yeux avec sa main par réflexe, bien que l'armure le protégeât contre l'éblouissement. Quand il la rabaissa, l'objet était hors de vue. Iron Man activa ses propulseurs et reprit de l'altitude, regardant partout autour de lui dans un rayon de plus en plus large au fil de sa montée.

\- Jarvis, est-ce que tu le vois ? demanda Tony, son pouls s'accélérant sous le sentiment d'urgence.

\- Il se dirige vers le sud-ouest, monsieur. Sa vitesse est phénoménale : s'il continue comme ça, il aura atteint Washington dans une demi-heure.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Pleins gaz !

Iron Man accrut le flux d'énergie dans ses répulseurs et se rua à la poursuite du globe mystérieux. Il ne passa en Mach 1 que quand il quitta les limites de la ville, soucieux de ne pas briser les vitres des bâtiments sur son passage – le maire de New York lui avait déjà refilé une sacrée facture l'an dernier, inutile d'en rajouter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par rattraper le fuyard, qui, curieusement, respectait le tracé des routes, slalomant entre les voitures avec une étonnante facilité, allumant leurs phares à son passage. La priorité d'Iron Man était de diriger l'objet vers une zone non peuplée. Il se rapprocha de lui aussi près qu'il put, faisant du rase-motte au-dessus des voitures, et laissa Jarvis analyser sa structure moléculaire pour qu'il sache quel genre d'arme employer face à lui. En attendant les résultats de l'analyse, et puisqu'il s'agissait, apparemment, d'un humain, Tony essaya de communiquer avec lui :

\- Iron Man à bougie farceuse, Iron Man à bougie farceuse. Veuillez arrêter de souiller le bitume avec vos étincelles et rangez-vous immédiatement sur le bas-côté sans faire d'histoires.

Malheureusement pour Tony, l'objet ne semblait pas très coopératif. Il passa de l'autre côté de la route et repartit en sens inverse. Iron Man redirigea brusquement ses répulseurs vers l'avant et bascula en arrière, rebroussant ainsi chemin pour continuer la poursuite, évitant les poteaux de signalisation en faisant moult tonneaux et cabrioles.

\- Alors Jarvis, ça vient ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas restés en contact avec l'objet suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse terminer l'analyse, monsieur.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Bon, je préconise la solution miracle : on improvise.

Encore une fois, il rattrapa bien vite le globe. En raison du trafic assez dense, il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'attaquer avec ses répulseurs, ou quelque arme que ce fut. Son armure Mark XLIII avait les mêmes capacités préhensiles que la Mark XLII alors, il décida de séparer le gantelet de sa main gauche et de l'envoyer sur le globe pour voir s'il pouvait le saisir. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de manœuvrer avec seulement trois répulseurs, et il avait l'impression que sa main, désormais nue, pouvait se faire arracher à n'importe quel moment, mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour gérer cette situation sans problème.

Le gantelet autonome arriva à hauteur de l'objet, et referma ses doigts dessus. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tony lorsqu'il constata que, non seulement ça avait marché, mais qu'en plus de cela le globe électro-luminescent s'était soudainement changé en homme. Le gantelet revint à Iron Man en tenant le suspect par l'épaule, avant que ce dernier ne l'empoigne de façon plus sécuritaire et qu'il aille se poser dans un champ à proximité.

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, l'homme, qu'il n'avait pas encore bien pu identifier, reprit instantanément sa forme d'orbe, et Tony le reprit aussitôt par l'épaule pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse à nouveau la malle.

\- Allez, raconte, dit-il en lui soulevant les pieds du sol pour qu'il retrouve forme humaine. T'as pris une cuite, des mafieux russes t'ont proposé un remède miracle et toi, tout sourire, tu as accepté en les prenant pour des bons samaritains, c'est ça ?

L'homme qui se débattait au-dessus du vide avait tout l'air d'un joggeur, avec son survêtement gris et ses baskets bon marché. Il avait des cheveux roux et pas mal d'embonpoint, et surtout, il avait l'air terrifié.

\- Me faites pas de mal ! chouina-t-il, agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je le jure !

\- Analyse terminée, monsieur, lança soudain Jarvis dans le casque d'Iron Man. Il semblerait que le sujet assimile automatiquement et de façon inconsciente l'énergie bio-électrique qui émane de la Terre lorsque celui-ci se trouve à moins de vingt centimètres du sol, le métamorphosant en pôle électro-magnétique miniature et concentré. Il faudra soumettre le sujet à une batterie de tests pour savoir si ces effets sont dûs à une quelconque forme de pathologie extra-terrestre ou à un sérum semblable à celui d'Extremis.

\- Allons bon, grommela Tony. Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais, moi ?

\- Me faites pas de mal ! continuait de pleurnicher le joggeur, l'épaule toujours fermement maintenue par Iron Man qui le tenait à quarante centimètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Je vais t'assommer si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de gesticuler, l'artiste !

L'homme s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger mais continuait à pleurer et à renifler. Tony eut une idée.

\- Allez, accroche-toi bien, on va faire trempette, lança-t-il avant de décoller sous les cris apeurés de son nouvel emmerd... ami.

Il chercha le point d'eau le plus proche, d'une profondeur suffisante pour que l'homme se trouve à au moins vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Ne désirant pas se prendre la tête, il fonça tout droit vers l'océan Atlantique, qui se trouvait à moins de dix kilomètres de là.

\- Rassure-moi. Tu sais nager ? demanda Tony pendant le trajet.

\- Heu, je sais faire la brasse...

\- Parfait. Fais-moi donc une démonstration de tes talents pendant que je contacte un ami, hm ?

Une fois arrivés au-dessus de la mer, Iron Man laissa tomber son « hôte » et Jarvis transmit aussitôt un appel au docteur Banner. Celui-ci décrocha après quelques sonneries et dit d'une voix un peu lasse :

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore à propos de ton histoire de cardio-training, parce que je t'assure que ça ne me fait pas rire.

\- Ho, je me suis débrouillé. Non là j'aurais besoin d'un conseil à propos d'un type qui se change en luciole quand il pose les pieds au sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux te l'amener au labo ?

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Et puis je suis même pas chez moi, c'est la galère maintenant que le S.H.I.E.L.D., censé empêcher les gens de me retrouver, s'est fait démanteler.

\- Alors passe à la tour Stark. Je peux envoyer une armure passer te prendre, si tu veux.

\- J'imagine que ce sera plus sûr que le bus. Tu as de la chance que ta proposition m'arrange !

\- Que ferais-tu sans moi, jeune vagabond !

\- A tout à l'heure, Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une fois de retour aux laboratoires de la tour Stark, Tony confina le joggeur dans un compartiment isolant et se servit un petit verre de Yamazaki Single Malt en attendant l'arrivée de Banner. Car, oui, il y avait un bar dans son laboratoire. Dans chacun d'entre eux, à vrai dire. Tony sirota son whisky tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux divers paramètres affichés sur les écrans de l'appareil de confinement. Les constantes vitales du joggeur étaient stables et tout à fait normales. Jarvis préleva un échantillon de son sang et n'y décela aucune trace de produit dopant, de drogue ou de sérum quelconque. Il ne trouva même aucun vestige d'alcool dans son métabolisme. Hormis son excès de cholestérol, cet homme semblait tout à fait clean.

Il s'était assis en tailleur dans un coin de sa cellule et s'amusait avec une balle rebondissante qu'il avait trouvée là – ce genre de balle que la nouvelle psychologue de Tony lui avait conseillé d'utiliser pour se déstresser et canaliser ses pensées. Résultat des courses : la tour Stark était devenue un vrai champ de mines. Impossible de passer la moindre journée sans glisser au moins une fois sur l'une des nombreuses balles en caoutchouc abandonnées par Tony.

Le milliardaire observait son infortuné hôte d'un air pensif. Si rien dans le corps de cet homme ne permettait d'expliquer comment il avait reçu ces étranges facultés, la seule explication possible était que cela ne provenait pas de lui, mais de la Terre elle-même. Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? S'agissait-il d'un hasard ? Il était en effet fort difficile d'imaginer la nature comme un être doué de conscience. Mais après tout ce que Tony avait vu et vécu ces deux dernières années, il était prêt à envisager n'importe quelle hypothèse. En tout cas, il espérait vraiment que Bruce allait l'aider à faire avancer le shmilblick.

Tony entendit l'ascenseur ouvrir ses portes dans son dos, à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Tu as entendu cette histoire ? lança la voix la plus sublime de l'univers.

\- Oui, quelle horreur, répondit Tony à Pepper, se retournant pour l'accueillir. Tout ce bon vin, gâché, ça me fait mal au cœur.

Sa belle petite amie fronça les sourcils quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Le milliardaire haussa les sourcils et recula la tête en disant :

\- On parle bien de l'accident de camion qui a déversé deux mille litres de Dom Pérignon au croisement de la onzième. Non ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Tony, répliqua Pepper en lui aplatissant le journal sur le nez. Je parle de ce qui s'est passé à Washington avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. Tu ne penses pas que ça te concerne un minimum ?

Le milliardaire prit le journal d'un mouvement las et le jeta par-dessus son épaule sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Mademoiselle Potts, vous savez ce que je pense des « on-dit ». Tant que je n'aurai pas reçu la visite impromptue d'un black chauve et borgne dans mon placard à balai, je refuserai de croire un seul mot de cette histoire.

\- On ne parle que de ça, sur toutes les chaînes, sur toutes les radios, partout sur internet... même ma mère est au courant, insista Pepper. Captain America était aux premières loges, pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement tous les détails ?

Tony s'apprêta à répondre, doigt pointé sur la cabine de confinement qui enfermait son joggeur électrique, quand le bruit de réacteurs d'une armure en approche parvint à leurs oreilles. Mark XLII arriva au beau milieu du laboratoire, décoiffant Pepper au passage, et laissa sortir son passager : Bruce Banner. Le scientifique tituba un instant, puis s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche en se massant la tête et la gorge.

\- Quand tu avais parlé de m'envoyer une armure, je n'avais pas compris qu'elle surgirait dans mon dos pour se refermer sur moi comme un agent du FISC, grommela-t-il en jetant un regard courroucé à Tony.

\- C'est quoi, le FISC ? lança le joggeur depuis sa cabine.

Tony se retourna à moitié pour répondre :

\- C'est comme des vampires, sauf que ça vit en France.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Bruce devait venir, lui reprocha Pepper. Et puis... c'est qui, lui ? ajouta-t-elle en pointant le joggeur du doigt.

\- Je voulais faire un poker mais y avait pas assez de joueurs, répliqua Tony du tac au tac, se retournant de nouveau vers Pepper.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en grimaçant pour montrer qu'elle attendait une vraie réponse. Bruce s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en soupirant, conscient qu'il allait devoir attendre un peu avant qu'on finisse enfin par s'occuper de lui. Mark XLII tourna la tête vers Tony dans un bruit robotique et le milliardaire leva les bras en l'air en disant :

\- OK ! OK, vous avez gagné, je me rends ! Chérie, Bruce est là pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi ce type (son armure pointa le joggeur du doigt à sa place) se change en chandelle du nouvel an quand il pose les pieds au sol. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me soucier du S.H.I.E.L.D. et de Captain America. Pas tout de suite. D'accord ?

\- T'as ramené quelqu'un à la maison sans m'en parler d'abord ? s'indigna Pepper en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé en Californie, la dernière fois ?

Tony faisait de gros efforts particulièrement visibles pour garder patience face aux amalgames de sa petite amie, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Banner. Mais leur échange fut soudain interrompu par un message de Jarvis :

\- Monsieur, la police de New York fait état d'une nouvelle apparition du phénomène à côté de la statue de la Liberté. Iron Patriot se rend sur les lieux à l'instant où je vous parle, mais l'intensité du phénomène semble beaucoup plus prononcée qu'auparavant.

Pepper et Bruce échangèrent un regard inquiet, et les armures Mark XLII et Mark XLIII s'approchèrent automatiquement d'eux pour assurer leur garde rapprochée. Tony, quant à lui, se rua sur son minibar pour troquer son verre de whisky contre une télécommande qu'il activa aussitôt. Un espace dans le plafond se détacha et descendit jusqu'au sol, révélant une armure grise et or avec un réacteur ARK renforcé, plus large, sur la poitrine. Ce qui ressemblait à un pylône miniature avait été implanté sur chacun des avant-bras de l'armure, et l'ensemble des plaques dorsales était tapissé d'étranges aiguilles qui lui donnait un air de hérisson, d'où son surnom : Hedgehog. Tony sauta dedans et dit :

\- Bruce, essaie de me trouver un semblant d'explication et éventuellement un remède à la pathologie de notre ami dans le caisson de confinement. Pepper, à la moindre chose bizarre, tu sautes dans une armure et tu demandes immédiatement à Steve et à Thor de rappliquer.

Bruce parut un peu gêné, mais finit par acquiescer. Pepper, en revanche, semblait un peu perdue, et dit simplement :

\- Quoi ?

\- Jarvis sait comment les contacter, précisa le milliardaire. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de pas net se trame, par ici, il vaut mieux être très prudent.

Il activa ses réacteurs et flotta un instant dans le labo, le regard rivé sur sa petite amie, avant de tourner bride et de s'envoler par la baie vitrée qui s'était déjà ouverte pour laisser passer Banner, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois au dehors, il se rendit à la statue de la liberté en quatrième vitesse et tenta d'appeler Rhodes, qui devait déjà être arrivé sur place dans son armure d'Iron Patriot. Aucune réponse.

\- L'armure que vous utilisez n'a pas encore passé tous les tests, dit Jarvis.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Tony, affairé à slalomer entre les buildings.

Il arriva très vite en vue de l'îlot sur lequel trônait la statue de la Liberté, et le HUD n'eut même pas besoin de basculer en vision thermique : un incendie était en train de ravager tous les arbres de l'île. Des corvettes de police et des bateaux de pompiers étaient déjà sur place, faisant de leur mieux pour repêcher les survivants qui avaient sauté à l'eau et pour étouffer les flammes avec de puissants jets d'eau. Hedgehog, l'armure qu'Iron Man revêtait actuellement, comme toutes les armures qu'il avait construites après l'épisode d'Extremis, était capable de résister à une température de deux mille degrés Celsius pendant plusieurs heures, et tenait une vingtaine de minutes face à des températures dépassant les trois mille degrés. Il n'hésita donc pas un instant lorsqu'il plongea au cœur de la fournaise, cherchant les signatures électro-magnétiques d'Iron Patriot et du responsable de ce brasier.

Soudain, tandis qu'il volait en rase-motte au-dessus des chemins pavés menant à la statue, un puissant jet de flammes électrifiées lui heurta le flanc droit et le projeta au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Iron Man rebondit plusieurs fois au sol, projetant des pavés déchaussés partout autour de lui à chaque impact, et fit une courte glissade sur un genou avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Tu as pu voir d'où ça venait ? demanda-t-il à Jarvis, tandis qu'il se relevait en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Impossible de faire une analyse correcte dans une telle fournaise, monsieur.

Les arbres et les buissons enflammés tout autour de Tony laissaient s'échapper une épaisse fumée noire, qui réduisait considérablement la visibilité. Mais l'armure Hedgehog avait une fonctionnalité particulière, et Iron Man activa les pylônes sur ses avant-bras avec un mouvement sec des deux coudes. Aussitôt, un arc électrique se forma entre les deux, et les « épines » sur son dos se mirent à crépiter, créant un réseau d'éclairs bleus semblable à une carapace. Il écarta les bras et l'arc électrique se dissipa. Il se mit à avancer lentement parmi les flammes, bras tendus de part et d'autre, les bougeant doucement pour couvrir la zone la plus large possible. Ils agissaient exactement comme des détecteurs ; quand une source d'électricité se trouvait à proximité, un arc se formait entre elle et le pylône, et ses coordonnées s'affichaient immédiatement sur le HUD du casque. Les épines dorsales, quant à elles, servaient à disperser l'excédant de courant pour éviter une éventuelle surcharge, à dissiper les champs magnétiques, ou encore à recharger une autre armure si sa batterie venait à se vider.

Soudain, un arc se forma sur sa droite. Une forme sombre se découpa dans les flammes, et Iron Man fut subitement heurté par un tir de répulseur. C'était Rhodes. Il n'avait pas dû le voir à travers cette fournaise. Apparemment, son transpondeur était HS, ils ne pouvaient donc pas entrer en contact de cette manière. Alors, Iron Man décida de répliquer avec un autre tir de répulseur, au jugé. Cela fonctionna : Iron Patriot comprit qui était là, et surgit des flammes en levant les deux pouces vers le ciel, visiblement très heureux de voir que Tony était venu à son aide. L'armure de Rhodes avait subi de gros dégâts : sa mitrailleuse dorsale avait fondu, des plaques avaient été endommagées sur son torse et son bras droit, et les côtés de son casque, qui contenaient les transpondeurs, projetaient des étincelles. Iron Man lui fit signe de s'approcher puis, il détacha le transpondeur sur le côté droit de son casque pour remplacer celui de Rhodes. Il avait réétudié le design de toutes ses armures pour que certains éléments puissent s'interchanger de la sorte, y compris l'armure d'Iron Patriot, qui avait nécessité une petite remise à neuf après les traficotages effectués par AIM, six mois auparavant. Les deux amis purent ainsi entrer en contact vocal.

\- Pas fâché de te voir, vieux, dit un Rhodes essoufflé. J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est que ce truc, mais c'est plus rapide que moi !

\- C'est censé être un homme, dit Tony, regardant tout autour de lui et sondant les environs avec ses pylônes. Au fait, plutôt chouette, hein ? ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête et en haussant les épaules pour mettre Hedgehog en valeur.

\- J'espère surtout que c'est efficace, répondit Rhodey.

Iron Man et Iron Patriot avançaient en se couvrant mutuellement, le premier ouvrant la marche, et l'autre surveillant ses arrières. Un arc surgit alors de chacun des deux pylônes, pointant tout droit devant eux. Le même globe électro-luminescent que Tony avait observé plus tôt dans la journée sortit alors de la fumée, projetant de menaçants éclairs tout autour de lui. Si c'était un homme, comme le premier, il avait clairement des intentions hostiles.

\- Cassez-vous de là ! gronda alors une voix au ton électronique, depuis le globe. Ou je vous réduis en cendres !

L'orbe changea soudainement de forme, pour laisser place à un être humanoïde entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche, qui tendit les bras vers l'avant pour lancer deux éclairs enflammés sur Rhodes et Tony. Iron Man lui tourna le dos avec une extrême rapidité, et la double attaque vint se briser sur le bouclier formé par ses aiguilles électrifiées.

Rhodes envoya deux coups de répulseur vers l'humanoïde tandis que Tony se retournait pour expédier une puissante décharge électrique du bout de ses bras. Leur adversaire fut heurté de plein fouet par les deux attaques combinées, et fut éjecté haut dans les airs dans un hurlement déchirant. Les deux hommes décollèrent aussitôt, se ruant à sa poursuite.

\- Je vais l'attaquer par le flanc droit, lança Rhodes en décrivant une longue parabole à travers les flammes. Il faut à tout prix l'empêcher d'atteindre les habitations.

\- Roger, répondit Tony en prenant encore un peu d'altitude.

L'humanoïde avait été repoussé au-dessus de l'eau, dans le dos de la statue de la Liberté. En voyant que les deux héros allaient le prendre en tenaille, il décida d'attaquer celui qui semblait le plus affaibli. Une puissante décharge enflammée fusa sur Iron Patriot, qui fit un tonneau pour éviter ; il répliqua avec plusieurs coups de répulseurs et tenta de le repousser vers Tony.

Iron Man, quant à lui, se stabilisa dans les airs à une vingtaine de mètres de l'humanoïde et commença à charger un Unirayon sur son plastron amélioré.

\- Vas-y, balance-le sur moi ! lança-t-il à Rhodes.

Mais l'humanoïde évita les attaques d'Iron Patriot. Il vint à sa hauteur en un éclair et leva un bras menaçant au-dessus de son casque.

\- Rhodey, NON !

Le colonel plongea aussitôt vers le sol, évitant le coup au dernier moment. Iron Man relâcha son Unirayon sur le monstre, conscient que la cible était trop loin pour se faire toucher. En effet, le puissant rayon d'énergie le manqua, mais parvint tout de même à le surprendre et à le déstabiliser. Rhodes, qui avait entre-temps décrit un looping pour revenir à l'endroit où se trouvait son adversaire, décida de charger directement l'humanoïde, poings en avant. Un puissant flash lumineux résulta du choc entre les deux adversaires, et le monstre fut projeté vers Iron Man en tournoyant sur lui-même, complètement groggy. Tony serra les poings, permettant aux pylônes sur ses avant-bras de se déployer un peu plus, et de frapper l'humanoïde avec, quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur. Une explosion chargée d'électricité se produisit alors, projetant Iron Man en arrière, et semblant totalement annihiler leur adversaire.

Cependant, lorsque le nuage de l'explosion se dissipa, Rhodes et Tony purent voir un homme flotter dans les airs, inconscient, petit à petit abandonné par le halo blanc qui devait lui avoir conféré sa force et sa capacité à voler. Iron Man et Iron Patriot volèrent jusqu'à lui et le saisirent chacun par une épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. L'homme était vêtu d'un vieux jean délavé, de baskets trouées, avait une chemise crasseuse et une pilosité impressionnante. Il avait tout l'air d'un sans-abri.

\- Jamais pêché un poisson aussi gros ! lança Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que c'était que ce truc ? demanda Rhodes.

\- Ça se pourrait. Jarvis est en train d'envoyer toutes les données du combat au labo, Bruce doit être en train de les analyser en ce moment même.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, je lui passe les menottes ? Il va les faire fondre dès qu'il se réveillera !

\- Je sais très bien où on va caser ce monsieur. Tu devrais venir, toi aussi, ton armure a besoin d'un petit coup de neuf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

\- Hier, donc, j'ai ramené ce mec et je l'ai mis dans un caisson de confinement. Avec une camisole de force, pour être sûr. J'ai pris un verre, et on s'est posé tranquillement avec Pepper, Bruce et Rhodey pour discuter de tout ça. D'après les analyses combinées de Bruce et Jarvis, lui et le rouquin ont la même pathologie, mais à des stades différents. Je n'ai jamais vu un cas pareil, et croyez-moi, j'en ai vu ! Alors j'ai pris un verre, et je leur ai fait passer une batterie de tests, avec le consentement du premier, qui est un chic type, mais qui se plaint de ne pas avoir trouvé l'amour. L'autre est un pauvre gars qui a perdu son job et a pété les plombs – je ne lui en aurais pas voulu s'il n'avait pas essayé de réduire la statue de la Liberté et ses visiteurs en cendres. Toujours est-il qu'aucun des deux ne comprend ce qui lui est arrivé. Pour Jarvis, ce serait un phénomène spontané, mais Bruce est persuadé qu'ils sont entrés en contact avec une version modifiée d'Extremis, et entre nous, je suis plutôt d'accord avec cette théorie (Jarvis me boude d'ailleurs ; vous le croyez, ça ? Une machine qui boude ?) car, comprenez-moi, je ne suis pas du genre à croire que ce soit dû au fruit du hasard. Pepper m'a reproché de prendre trop de risques, j'ai pris un verre, et Rhodey a suggéré de rapatrier les deux comiques dans un labo militaire ultra-secret, genre zone 51, aliens – j'ai dit aliens ? - tout ça. Mais Bruce pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée de stocker les deux zigomars à côté de l'Abomination. Comment, vous ne savez pas de qui je parle ? Mais si, vous savez, l'Abomination, Emil Blonsky ? Harlem, New York, contre Hulk, y a deux ans ? Je sais qu'à force de voir des choses inhabituelles dans cette ville, on finit par ne plus y prêter attention, mais tout de même. Enfin bref. Tout ça m'a donné soif, alors j'ai pris un verre, et là je commence à me dire : est-ce à moi de gérer ce genre de problème ? Est-ce que je devrais juste, lâcher prise, faire confiance aux autorités compétentes (plus ou moins) et partir me griller les poils sous le soleil de Tahiti ? Hein ? Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur ?

Eleonor Bridge hocha la tête en souriant. Elle finissait de prendre en note les propos de Tony, qui était allongé sur le canapé de la psychologue, yeux fermés et apaisé. C'était la nouvelle addiction du milliardaire. Parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un de confiance le soulageait tellement qu'il voyait Mrs Bridge trois fois par semaine. Il pouvait se le permettre. Il avait notamment les moyens, mais également le temps. Une alternative efficace et saine à ses insomnies et son bricolage que Pepper n'était pas sûre d'approuver, mais qu'elle comprenait, et qu'elle préférait à toute sorte de bidouillage et d'expérimentation.

Le psychologue releva la tête, agita sa longue chevelure blonde et rehaussa les lunettes sur son nez avant de dire à Stark :

\- Je ne sais pas, Tony. Que vous dit votre intuition ?

\- Rien de bon, assura-t-il. La dernière fois que je l'ai écoutée, un terroriste a envoyé trois hélicoptères de combat pour détruire ma villa en Californie. J'ai trouvé ça dangereux, alors j'ai arrêté.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Eleonor. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'aviez parlé de votre implication dans l'amélioration des systèmes des héliporteurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Et vous voyez dans quel état ils sont aujourd'hui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? s'exclama Tony en se redressant et en levant les bras en signe de protestation. Oui, ils ont coulé, bon, passons à autre chose ! Est-ce qu'on m'a harcelé à propos d'Air New Zealand quand ils ont fait faillite en 2002 ?

Eleonor le fixa avec un air incrédule. Tony resta figé un instant, bras tendus en l'air, regardant la psychologue avec l'air d'un enfant qu'on venait de surprendre en train de dire un gros mot, puis se rallongea et se cala confortablement en disant :

\- Oui, j'avais acheté des parts chez eux. Après une cuite. Mais ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on en parle.

\- Cette soudaine apparition d'ennemis en plein cœur de New York vous angoisse, reprit Bridge en regardant les notes sur son calepin. Vous avez peur que le phénomène prenne de l'ampleur ?

Tony se retourna et s'agenouilla sur le canapé dans un mouvement brusque en répondant :

\- Ça ne vous semble pas bizarre, vous ? Qu'est-ce que ces pauvres types ont bien pu faire pour se voir changés en éclairs sur pattes ? Vous m'avez dit de me fier à mon intuition, eh bien mon intuition me dit de me méfier. Mon intuition me dit que ces deux-là n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue série, et qu'on n'est pas prêts pour gérer ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Tony regarda ailleurs, l'air de chercher ses mots. Puis il sauta sur ses jambes et commença à tourner en rond, un bras dans le dos, l'autre sur le menton, dans une imitation involontaire de Sherlock Holmes.

\- S'il s'agit d'un sérum dérivé d'Extremis, ça veut dire que quelqu'un – ou _quelque chose_ – a commencé à le tester. Ces deux pauvres gars n'ont pas demandé ce qui leur est arrivé, mais comme on peut le voir, le sérum a agi différemment pour chacun d'eux en fonction de leur comportement. Le premier faisait son jogging pépère, essayant de retrouver un semblant de sex-appeal, alors que l'autre se contentait d'errer dans les rues de New York en maugréant et en crachant sa colère et son dégoût à qui voulait l'entendre.

Eleonor posa le bout de son stylo sur son menton et fronça les sourcils, yeux en l'air. Tony retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, pensif, claquant des doigts et frappant ses paumes pour aider sa réflexion.

\- Ce sont des expérimentations, répéta Tony, de plus en plus sûr de sa théorie. Quelqu'un est en train de tester son sérum sur l'Homme, sûrement en vue de l'améliorer pour se l'injecter lui-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ces deux hommes ne vous mentent pas ? proposa Bridge en agitant son stylo. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une mission bien précise et qu'ils avaient pour ordre de ne rien dire s'ils se faisaient capturer.

\- Des agents qui auraient foiré ? dit Tony, peu convaincu. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas agi simultanément ? Pour faire une diversion ? Dans une ville où trône le QG des Avengers ? C'est ridicule.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin de la séance retentit. Eleonor se releva, refit les plis de sa jupe, rehaussa les lunettes sur son nez, toussota, puis fit un pas vers Tony en arborant un grand sourire. C'était la petite cérémonie habituelle avant de se dire au revoir.

De retour à la tour Stark, Tony fut surpris de retrouver Rhodes en train de discuter avec Natasha Romanoff et Bruce. Il était onze heures du matin, Pepper était partie gérer la filiale New Yorkaise de Stark Industries, et tout le monde s'était servi un verre de bourbon, tiré directement de la réserve personnelle de Tony, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le rectangle formé par les canapés de la salle de repos. Ce genre de scène était la raison pour laquelle il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que sa tour soit devenue le quartier général.

\- Hey, Tony ! s'exclama Rhodes en voyant son ami arriver. On parlait de toi, justement.

\- C'est une chose à laquelle on finit par s'habituer, répondit le milliardaire en entrant dans le rectangle. Alors, comment il est, ce Blanton's Finest ?

\- Un peu sirupeux, lança Black Widow avec une pointe de taquinerie.

\- Vous êtes dure, répliqua Tony en s'en servant un verre. S'il ne vous plaît pas, je peux toujours le ranger !

Il alla s'asseoir et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Bruce avait mis ses lunettes et était en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur les genoux, l'air concentré.

\- On disait que tu avais l'air épanoui, dit Rhodes dans un sourire. Et un Tony épanoui, c'est un Tony qui s'ennuie !

\- Oh non, répliqua le milliardaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer – j'aimerais bien, pour tout vous dire.

\- Je connais ça aussi, dit Romanoff en s'étirant comme un chat. Maintenant que Fury a mis les voiles, le seul job qu'il me reste c'est celui d'Avengers.

\- Un job ? répéta Tony après avoir vidé son verre. Vous n'êtes pas payée, ce n'est pas un job. C'est une responsabilité. Tout comme c'était la responsabilité de Fury de faire en sorte que tout ne se casse pas la gueule.

Le ton s'était durci. Banner releva la tête, Rhodes regarda ailleurs en tapotant son verre. Natasha et Tony s'affrontaient du regard. La Veuve Noire reposa ses mains sur le canapé et inclina légèrement la tête avant de répliquer :

\- Vous êtes de mauvais poil, Tony ? On vous a confisqué vos jouets ?

\- J'avais confiance en Fury, dit Stark en agitant la tête. Je me suis toujours méfié des organisations de ce genre, j'ai toujours eu raison de le faire. Fury nous avait caché ce qu'il voulait faire du Tesseract, et ça m'est toujours resté en travers de la gorge. Mais c'est lui qui nous a réunis, qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était dans cette optique qu'il avait lutté. Fury n'était pas parfait mais il voulait la même chose que nous : la sécurité du peuple américain, la sécurité du monde humain. Je pensais que, pour une fois, pour _une _fois, j'allais pouvoir confier mes armes à des gens responsables, qui agiraient pour le bien, pour nous protéger des menaces telles que celles qu'on a dû affronter hier, et aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que la confiance importe peu. Ah oui, il était beau, le S.H.I.E.L.D. ! Il avait de l'allure ! Enfin une vraie institution capable de s'auto-gérer convenablement, capable d'anticiper toutes les menaces ! Toutes, sauf celle qu'il représentait lui-même.

Tony marqua une pause. Il se massa les tempes, tandis que les trois autres échangeaient des regards graves, surpris par cette soudaine éruption du milliardaire.

\- Fury a échoué, ajouta Tony en triturant son verre machinalement. Il a failli causer la mort de millions d'innocents, parce qu'il a été trop borné pour croire que le fond du S.H.I.E.L.D. était pourri. J'ai eu tort de croire en lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça de Nick Fury, répliqua Natasha avec véhémence. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'importance du rôle qu'il a joué dans cette histoire. Il a failli mourir en luttant contre les décisions d'un adversaire qui le dépassait. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que ce qu'il a fait.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'ouverture de l'ascenseur dans leur dos. A la grande surprise de Tony, Thor, Hawkeye et Steve Rogers en sortirent, dans leurs vêtements civils. L'Asgardien avait d'ailleurs une drôle d'allure, ne comprenant pas la mode terrestre. Tony tourna instinctivement la tête vers Bruce.

\- C'est toi qui les as appelés, hein ? dit-il.

\- J'ai estimé qu'on avait besoin d'aide pour lutter contre ce phénomène, répondit le scientifique en ôtant ses lunettes et en les brandissant au fil de ses paroles. La police de New York a dû abattre un homme, ce matin, parce qu'il commençait à projeter des éclairs involontairement autour de lui et faisait beaucoup de blessés.

Stark sauta sur son siège.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? s'écria-t-il, à la fois surpris, indigné, et réprobateur.

\- Tu étais chez ton psy, se défendit Banner en haussant les épaules. Et dès que tu es revenu, tu es parti tellement vite dans ta tirade anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. que j'ai pas eu le temps de...

\- Peu importe, le coupa Steve, qui était entré dans le rectangle avec Thor et Barton. Maintenant qu'on est là, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur un plan d'action.

Captain America alla s'asseoir à côté de Banner, tandis que Thor allait faire un baisemain à Natasha qui le regarda avec un air de « Il est sérieux, lui? ». Hawkeye resta debout un moment.

Les Avengers s'étaient à nouveau réunis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le rassemblement soudain de tous les Avengers ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la situation préoccupait les grandes pontes New Yorkaises, mais également internationales. Selon Clint Barton, la rumeur d'une « épidémie extra-terrestre » frappant les habitants de New York n'avait pas tardé à envahir la télévision et les réseaux sociaux. Il fallait dire que cette pathologie aussi fulgurante qu'impressionnante aurait eu du mal à passer inaperçue. Les images de la statue de la Liberté cernée par les flammes faisaient aujourd'hui la une de tous les journaux autour du globe.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler du S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark, sermonna Rogers. J'espère que vous serez capable de raisonner de façon claire et adéquate à la situation.

\- Sauf votre respect, Captain, je ne vous ai pas vu vous battre à nos côtés, hier, rétorqua Tony. J'ai les pieds sur terre, plus que quiconque ici. J'ai pu voir ce phénomène de près, et croyez-moi, si vous espérez affronter ces types dans votre justaucorps moulant bleu-blanc-rouge, vous risquez d'avoir une sacrée surprise.

\- Désolé Steve, mais il a raison, dit Banner. J'ai les résultats des analyses sous les yeux : ces gars dégagent suffisamment d'énergie pour réduire des villes entières en cendres.

Steve fusilla Stark du regard - il lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil - avant de se tourner vers le scientifique.

\- Dites-nous tout ce que vous savez, ordonna-t-il. Il est sûrement possible de créer des moyens de les contrer, si l'on a les informations suffisantes.

Banner déplia ses lunettes d'un coup sec et les reposa sur son nez, avant de se plonger un peu plus dans l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il tapota quelques touches en disant :

\- Tout prête à penser qu'ils ont subi une modification de leur organisme par le biais d'un sérum, même si Jarvis prétend le contraire. C'est compréhensible qu'il n'y croie pas, dans le sens qu'il n'y a aucune trace physique, aucun témoignage du passage d'un quelconque fluide étranger dans le corps des patients. Néanmoins, leurs cerveaux présentent des caractéristiques similaires à celles qu'Extremis provoque : le potentiel bio-électrique du corps est concentré en un point précis du cortex cérébral. La principale différence avec Extremis, c'est que ce supposé sérum stimule également les nombreux nerfs des pieds du sujet.

\- Leurs pieds ? répéta Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est assez contre-intuitif pour beaucoup de gens, mais c'est une partie du corps très sensible aux stimuli extérieurs, répondit Banner.

Il se tourna soudain vers Black Widow et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement, sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux pendant une ou deux secondes, puis dit finalement à Rhodes :

\- Colonel, cela vous arrive-t-il de faire des étirements ?

\- Heu... rarement, mais oui, répondit-il.

\- Vous avez déjà fait cet exercice qui consiste à se tenir debout, puis se pencher en avant le plus bas que l'on peut tout en gardant les jambes bien droites ?

\- Oui, et c'est à peine si j'arrive à mettre les mains sur mes genoux – mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- La plupart des gens sont comme vous, colonel, poursuivit Banner. La prochaine fois que vous vous livrerez à cet exercice, je vous invite, juste avant, à faire rouler une balle sous la plante de vos pieds pendant deux ou trois minutes. Vous constaterez qu'il sera alors bien plus facile de vous étirer et de vous rapprocher du sol. La raison pour laquelle cela se produit, c'est parce que les nerfs de vos pieds, une fois stimulés par la balle, détendent tous les muscles de vos jambes. C'est cette sensibilité que le supposé sérum exploite : il permet à l'énergie bio-électrique terrestre de confluer dans votre corps à travers les nerfs des pieds, et de s'additionner et se mélanger avec la vôtre.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'ils s'embrasent dès qu'ils se rapprochent du sol, en conclut Steve.

Tony semblait circonspect. Il se leva et alla chercher une des balles anti-stress qui traînaient dans le coin, tandis que Banner continuait ses explications :

\- Selon ce qu'on a déjà pu constater, ce phénomène fonctionne par étapes. Tout d'abord, le sujet utilise son pouvoir de façon inconsciente, involontaire et non contrôlée. C'est ce qui s'est produit pour le joggeur et le pauvre homme qui s'est fait abattre ce matin : ils se sont changés en boules électro-luminescentes et ont commencé à terroriser les gens sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Le stade suivant, nous l'avons vu, est beaucoup plus terrifiant, et c'est là la menace la plus inquiétante. Cet homme qui a incendié l'île, hier, a manifestement compris comment utiliser ce pouvoir, comment canaliser son énergie et l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. Tout comme Extremis, la température de son corps augmente, et grâce au surplus bio-électrique créé par son corps, il peut projeter des flammes et des éclairs. Il peut voler en usant de ses flammes comme des réacteurs, ou bien se servir du magnétisme pour léviter.

Banner marqua une pause pour boire un verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Tony se déchaussait et commençait à rouler la balle anti-stress sous ses pieds dans l'indifférence générale. Bruce reprit :

\- Nous avons également pu constater l'apparition d'une sorte d'armure blanche autour du sujet. Cette protection externe semble être constituée de molécules métalliques, maintenues ensembles par un magnétisme latent. Cela veut dire qu'à ce stade de maîtrise, le phénomène permet non seulement de profiter du potentiel bio-électrique terrestre, mais également de tirer profit des ressources naturelles contenue dans les couches supérieures du sol.

\- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia, lança Rogers, remarque immédiatement approuvée par Natasha et Clint. Mais ça a l'air vraiment dangereux, en effet.

Dans son coin, Stark faisait des étirements, et se félicitait de pouvoir toucher le sol du bout de ses doigts en se penchant en avant. Jarvis diffusa le thème de victoire de Final Fantasy ainsi que des applaudissements pré-enregistrés. Mais personne n'y prêta attention.

\- Un instant, dit Thor en levant le bras devant lui pour signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Vous dites que ce pouvoir ne se manifeste qu'au contact du sol, et pourtant vous affirmez que ce phénomène permet à son utilisateur de voler. Ne devrait-il pas perdre ses capacités une fois en vol ?

\- Très bonne question, merci Thor, dit Banner en pointant l'Asgardien du doigt. En effet, une fois en vol, ils n'ont plus accès au ressources du sol, mais ce deuxième stade permet au détenteur de ce pouvoir d'emmagasiner de l'énergie dans son corps, et de s'en servir librement quand il le souhaite. C'est comme une batterie. Une fois à plat, il faut se reposer au sol pour emmagasiner davantage d'énergie. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise concernant leur autonomie ; au jugé, je pense que pour une personne au stade 2, de stature modeste, trois minutes de vol suffiraient à épuiser son énergie.

Tony s'était rechaussé et avait de nouveau rejoint le cercle des Avengers. Bien que n'ayant rien écouté de tout cet exposé, il fut tout de même capable de rejoindre la discussion comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Nous ne parlons pas de stades pour rien. Selon moi, quelqu'un fait des tests de son sérum avant de savoir quand il sera parfait, et qu'il pourra se l'injecter lui-même en toute tranquillité.

\- Ce que dit Stark n'est pas idiot, dit Rogers. Ça semble être le mode opératoire le plus logique.

\- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un sérum, mais d'un phénomène spontané, répliqua soudain Jarvis, prenant tout le monde de court.

Tony fronça les sourcils et commença a agiter un bras devant lui comme pour chasser un chat.

\- Ah Jarvis, maintenant ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Bon sang. Je ne croyais pas avoir inclus la susceptibilité dans ton programme !

L'armure Mark XVIII passa la tête à l'angle d'un mur, avant de subitement regarder ailleurs et de se cacher de nouveau.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de nous snober ? dit Stark, hébété, pointant mollement le mur du doigt, de la main qui tenait son verre de Whisky.

\- Je ne pense pas que Jarvis lance cette théorie par hasard, dit Bruce. Je vais essayer de l'étudier quand-même.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, le remercia Jarvis.

Un grondement sourd en provenance de l'héliport à l'extérieur fit soudain sursauter les vengeurs.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? lança Hawkeye.

\- Je crains que le quartier général ne soit attaqué, messieurs, lança Jarvis, tandis que la sirène d'urgence se mettait à résonner.

Une explosion fit trembler tous les meubles de la pièce, et tout le monde se tint sur ses gardes. Stark sauta dans son armure Hedgehog, tandis que Rhodes, dont l'armure Iron Patriot était toujours en réparation, se précipitait vers War Machine 2.0, aussi surnommée « Hot Rod » par Tony, en raison des motifs de flammes imprimés sur ses jambes. Mjolnir vola du sol jusqu'à la main de Thor, Steve empoigna son bouclier en vibranium, et Clint Barton dépliait son arc tout en saisissant un carquois accroché au mur. Natasha était tout sauf prête pour le combat : son uniforme était à l'étage inférieur, avec tous ses gadgets. Quant à Banner, il hésitait à se lever.

\- Jarvis, plus d'infos ! Ordonna Tony en se propulsant à l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un revêtant la même armure blanche que celle du psychopathe de la statue de la Liberté venait de faire sauter l'héliport de la tour. Il se tenait au-dessus des gravats, flottant sur une sorte de coussin électro-magnétique bleuâtre.

\- Il s'agit exactement de la même signature thermique que celle de votre adversaire d'hier, dit Jarvis.

Iron Man brandit ses répulseurs et s'apprêta à tirer sur l'intrus, mais Thor fut plus rapide : son marteau vola jusqu'à sa tête et fit voler son casque blanc en éclats, qui se dissipèrent aussitôt dans les airs. Captain America sauta jusqu'à lui en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher parmi les gravats fumants, et Rhodes vint au niveau de Tony, trois mètres au-dessus d'eux. Mjolnir revint automatiquement dans la main de Thor tandis que l'intrus s'effondrait au sol, visiblement K.O. (qui ne le serait pas après s'être pris pareille mandale?)

\- Je m'attendais à plus de résistance, je dois dire, dit Thor, alors que Barton venait aider Steve à traîner l'individu dans un autre compartiment sécurisé. Est-ce vraiment le genre de terrible guerrier que vous avez prétendu affronter, Stark ?

\- Oh, eh bien, j'imagine que si je disposais moi aussi d'un marteau magique forgé au cœur d'une étoile mourante, le discours que j'aurais rapporté aurait été différent, répondit Stark, tout en lisant les informations que Jarvis affichait en pagaille sur son HUD.

\- Celui-ci était vraiment trop téméraire pour être honnête, lança Rhodes. Il s'agit peut-être d'un piège.

Rogers et Barton étaient retournés dans le bâtiment. A l'extérieur, il ne restait donc que Thor et les deux hommes en armure. Tandis qu'Iron Man était parti inspecter les environs en scannant toutes les signatures thermiques à cinq cent mètres à la ronde, Rhodes décida d'atterrir sur les restes de l'héliport pour en étudier les dommages. Il lança lui aussi un scan de la zone, tandis que Thor, visiblement blasé par la facilité de ce combat, se contentait d'attendre en faisant quelques jongles impressionnants avec son marteau.

L'analyse d'Hot Rod indiqua la présence d'un objet étrange parmi les débris. Il creusa manuellement pour le dégager. C'était un fragment d'engin explosif. Il se redressa aussitôt et contacta Tony par transpondeur, tandis que Thor l'observait avec curiosité.

\- Tony, l'explosion a été causée par une bombe, le type n'a rien fait ! Fais gaffe, il y a sûrement un « cerveau » dans la zone.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, colonel, répondit Tony, parodiant le ton militaire. J'ai un drôle d'oiseau perché sur une antenne, à deux cent mètres. Je suis pas contre un petit coup de main.

Hot Rod fit signe à Thor de le suivre et décolla sans donner plus d'explications. L'asgardien commença à faire tournoyer son marteau, alors que Banner, Rogers, Barton et Romanoff qui avait fini d'enfiler sa combinaison, arrivaient sur les lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve.

\- Un ennemi, je crois, répondit Thor, avant de s'envoler en suivant la traînée de fumée laissée par les réacteurs de Rhodes.

Iron Man avait en effet remarqué la présence d'un homme, revêtant cette même protection blanche, sur l'antenne radio d'un building, plus au nord. Celui-ci ne réagit pas à l'approche de son adversaire, et quand il arriva à son niveau, répulseurs en avant, il ne tenta aucun mouvement, que ce fut d'attaque ou de fuite. Tony remarqua que l'armure que cet homme portait avait une finition parfaite, sans aucun éclat lumineux superflu : on aurait dit une coque d'électricité solide et lisse.

\- Mon petit feu d'artifice vous a plu ? lança une voix déformée depuis l'armure blanche.

\- Attends de voir celui qu'on te réserve, répliqua Tony.

Iron Patriot et Thor arrivèrent dans son dos ; comme Thor ne pouvait pas rester en vol stationnaire, il atterrit sur un building voisin, dans le dos de leur ennemi, afin de concrétiser un encerclement. Rhodes tint le belligérant en joue avec sa mitrailleuse dorsale et celles de ses avant-bras. Cela déclencha un rire méprisant chez l'homme en armure blanche. Impassible, le colonel lui lança une première sommation :

\- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire.

\- Attention : risques de chute de marteau, dit Tony.

\- C'est très aimable à vous d'être venus à ma rencontre, lança l'armure blanche. Je...

Il fut interrompu par un tir conjoint des répulseurs de Hedgehog et des mitrailleuses de Hot Rod. Pour couronner le tout, Thor projeta un puissant éclair dans son dos. Quand la pluie d'attaques cessa, l'armure blanche, fissurée, et visiblement inconsciente, tomba de son antenne. Rhodes fonça pour la rattraper.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont tous une si grande gueule, dit Tony à Thor, qui acquiesça en faisant une drôle de grimace.

Tout semblait s'être passé sans problème, et les trois héros pensaient avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Mais alors que Hot Rod s'apprêtait à capturer l'armure blanche en pleine chute, celle-ci s'illumina soudain, et explosa.

En une fraction de seconde, les cinq buildings alentours furent vaporisés. Iron Man fut projeté à une vitesse exceptionnelle sur la tour Avengers et la traversa de part en part, détruisant toutes les machines et installations scientifiques qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Thor fut projeté au sol et créa un large cratère, tandis que Mjolnir, qu'il avait laissé échapper sous le choc, détruisait un petit magasin de jouets pour enfants en bas âge qui se trouvait non loin d'ici. Rhodes avait reçu la déflagration de plein fouet.  
Son armure fut tout simplement pulvérisée sous le choc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tony voyait une myriade d'étoiles s'affoler devant ses yeux, tandis que les gravats de la résidence dans laquelle il s'était écrasé lui retombaient sur le casque et alentours. Hedgehog avait été malmenée au point que ses principales fonctions centrées sur le mécanisme de l'électricité avaient été détruites. Autrement dit, Tony n'était plus que dans une boîte de conserve au faible pouvoir opérant, couvertes de profondes cicatrices qui laissaient apparaître le squelette de l'armure. Le HUD avait des ratés, mais Iron Man pouvait tout de même voir Jarvis afficher l'état général de Hedgehog par intermittence : les dégâts montaient à 78%.

Iron Man se redressa au milieu des débris, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, et vérifia qu'aucun civil n'était pris sous les décombres. Puis il tenta d'appeler Rhodes, sans succès.

\- Jarvis, déploie l'Iron Legion immédiatement, ordonna Tony en tentant d'activer ses réacteurs capricieux. Je dois savoir si ce malade s'est autodétruit ou s'il s'est enfui. Il doit être neutralisé à tout prix.

\- J'ai perdu le contact avec la tour Avengers, déplora l'intelligence artificielle, tandis que Tony parvenait enfin à décoller. Impossible de relayer le signal aux autres armures.

\- Et les autres ? Rhodey ? Tu captes le signal de Rhodey ?

\- Négatif, monsieur.

Alors qu'il revenait sur les lieux de la tragédie, Iron Man contemplait l'ampleur du désastre. Un cratère profond de cinquante mètres avait été creusé à l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant les buildings du quartier scientifique. Des voitures en feu avaient été projetées à travers la ville, et commençaient à causer des incendies au sein des divers bâtiments administratifs et des résidences alentours. La route surélevée qui passait par là s'était effondrée sur la chaussée, piégeant nombre d'automobilistes et de piétons. Les retombées de l'explosion n'étaient toujours pas terminées, et de nombreux blocs de béton et de bitume retombaient un peu partout, jusqu'à un kilomètre du centre de l'explosion.

Tout était comme ce jour là. La fumée, les cris de la population terrifiée, la tour Avengers attaquée en son cœur... la vision des Chitauri volant au-dessus de Manhattan, tuant tout ce qui bougeait et guidant leurs monstres cauchemardesques à l'assaut de la ville, heurta l'esprit de Tony avec une telle violence qu'il décrocha son contact mental avec le système de guidage de l'armure. Ses réacteurs s'éteignirent, le HUD afficha une cascade de messages d'erreurs, et il commença une inexorable chute vers les restes fumants de son quartier endeuillé. Remarquant l'état du milliardaire, Jarvis bascula en mode vol automatique, mais les réacteurs capricieux refusèrent de se rallumer.

\- Monsieur, reprenez-vous ! lança Jarvis. A cette vitesse, votre chute risque fort d'être fatale.

Mais Tony ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Il était parti dans un cauchemar éveillé, une résignation pathologique à la détresse et au malheur. Il allait s'écraser au sol comme une mouche sur un pare-brise. Et ça serait très bien comme ça.

Heureusement pour lui, Thor avait repris constance et s'était envolé à son secours à l'aide de Mjolnir. Il l'attrapa au vol et retomba plus loin, au pied de la tour Avengers, arrachant le masque de l'armure pour observer l'état du milliardaire. Celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouverts et balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Stark ! beugla Thor, essoufflé. Reprenez-vous ! J'ai vu l'ennemi s'envoler vers l'est, nous devons le poursuivre.

Il n'y avait rien à faire : Tony était en état de choc. Thor serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Lui-même avait été malmené par l'explosion, et une coupure sur l'arcade inondait son œil droit de sang. Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de Rhodes, mais il était introuvable.

\- Tonnerre ! s'exclama-t-il en projetant son marteau au sol dans un accès de rage.

Thor n'avait pas vraiment conscience du côté ironique de son juron. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller l'instinct du comique qui sommeillait en Tony ; sa conscience reparut. Quand il remarqua qu'il était à nouveau allongé sur le dos, masque arraché, avec un Thor à l'air grave à ses côtés, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh non, pas encore, maugréa-t-il.

L'asgardien arbora un sourire rassuré quand il vit que Stark avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il l'attrapa par un bras et le hissa sur ses pieds.

\- Il faut que je retourne là-haut, dit Tony en pointant du doigt le sommet de la tour Stark. Je dois configurer manuellement l'Iron Legion.

\- La quoi ?

\- Un truc cool. Laisse pas cet enfoiré s'échapper, je reviendrai pour t'aider.

Thor acquiesça et commença à faire tournoyer son marteau. Stark, n'ayant plus de HUD pour l'aider, essaya de réactiver manuellement ses réacteurs. Il dût s'y prendre à trois reprises avant de parvenir à les faire démarrer. Juste avant que les deux héros ne s'envolent, Iron Man demanda à Thor :

\- Au fait, où est Rhodey ?

L'asgardien pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Le visage de Tony se figea. Puis il détourna le regard et s'envola jusqu'en haut de la tour, pendant que Thor se ruait à la poursuite de leur adversaire.

L'asgardien pouvait voler à des vitesses supersoniques. Cependant, ses capacités de vol restaient limitées. Tout d'abord, il avait besoin de son marteau pour cela. Ce n'était pas très handicapant, puisque Mjolnir était enchanté, et revenait de lui-même dans la main de Thor quand celui-ci l'appelait. Cela pouvait malgré tout prendre quelque temps, et donc, laisser Thor vulnérable pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, il était incapable de virer brusquement en plein air. La plupart du temps, il devait se poser au sol pour se réorienter, et générer une nouvelle impulsion à l'aide de Mjolnir. Enfin, et c'était là le point le plus délicat : il ne pouvait pas rester en vol stationnaire, puisqu'il ne faisait que suivre l'énergie cinétique de son marteau. Il avait donc recours à diverses techniques et astuces pour rendre son vol plus fluide et efficace, la principale étant de redonner une impulsion en plein air avec Mjolnir, mais c'était bien plus fatigant.

Son adversaire l'avait attiré au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique pour une raison simple : Thor n'aurait pas l'appui du sol pour prendre son envol. Et l'Asgardien en était bien conscient. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

L'armure blanche s'était arrêtée au point précis où New York commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Quand Thor arriva à son niveau, il le chargea directement, marteau en avant, en disant :

\- Quel est ton but, couard ?

L'armure évita le coup avec aisance, et se permit même de donner une tape sur la tête de l'asgardien, au passage.

\- Je vais exterminer les Avengers, répondit l'armure de sa voix déformée.

Thor redonna une impulsion et tenta une nouvelle charge, avant-bras brandi pour faire un lariat. Son adversaire esquiva l'attaque de nouveau en faisant un looping en avant.

\- Pourquoi ? lança Thor en décrivant un long arc de cercle dans les airs. Qui es-tu ?

\- Oh, tu veux un nom de scène ? s'étonna l'armure. Je vous laisserai le soin de me le trouver, avant que je ne vous tue.

Thor se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire grand chose, hormis gagner du temps. Il continua à charger son adversaire, tentant quelques feinte en variant sa vitesse, sans succès. L'armure était trop rapide, trop agile, et il avait l'avantage du terrain. Thor espérait faire durer le combat assez longtemps pour que son adversaire doive retourner sur la terre ferme pour se « recharger ». Malheureusement pour lui, son plan était d'une évidence insolente, et son adversaire lui dit :

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces pantins que vous avez vus auparavant. Je suis capable de tenir plusieurs heures sans avoir à poser le pied à terre. Autrement dit, tu te seras épuisé bien avant d'avoir pu me porter le moindre coup.

Thor serra les dents, tandis qu'il continuait à charger son adversaire par toutes les approches possibles. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait tenir, tout seul.

Pendant que l'asgardien se battait, Tony Stark se rendait aux derniers étages de sa tour pour observer les dégâts et l'état de ses camarades d'une part, et d'autre part, pour déclencher le protocole « Fête à la maison » manuellement. Quand il arriva au salon où ils s'étaient tous réunis plus tôt, il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde avait fichu le camp, y compris les trois « prisonniers ».

\- Jarvis, où sont-il tous ? demanda Tony en sortant de sa Hedgehog en piteux état.

\- Suite à l'explosion, Steve, Natasha et Clint sont allés aider les civils dans la rue, répondit-il. Bruce est allé trouver un endroit plus sécuritaire pour les prisonniers.

\- Je vois.

Tony fonça sur la console de commandes la plus proche, à savoir le mini-bar – dont la surface en verre était connectée au réseau et pouvait afficher toutes sortes d'informations – et ordonna le déploiement de l'Iron Legion. Une lumière disco et un thème musical festif se déclenchèrent soudain, alors que divers compartiments, dispersés un peu partout dans cette pièce et les autres étages de la tour, s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir leur contenu : des armures de combat bleues au masque doré, tamponnées du A des Avengers sur leur poitrine, armures banalisées formant un arsenal défensif tout autre que la myriade de créations hétéroclites que Tony avait déployée face à l'armée d'AIM, six mois plus tôt. Cette nouvelle Iron Legion servait de personnel de sécurité, une sorte de groupe de gardes high-tech à l'allure moins intimidante et qui paraîtraient plus humaines que les précédentes armures, auprès de la population, en cas de catastrophe. Elles étaient toutes armées de répulseurs, d'un laser « one-shot » à la main droite, de missiles auto-guidés cachés dans les épaules et de divers outils, ainsi que d'un kit de premiers soins dans le dos. Comme les autres, elles pouvaient accueillir un humain de taille comprise entre un mètre cinquante et deux mètres, grâce à un système télescopique permettant de faire rapetisser ou grandir l'armure selon les besoins. Tony avait bien bossé.

Il y avait une centaine d'armures dans cette Iron Legion de deuxième génération, baptisée « NIL » pour « New Iron Legion ». Une soixantaine se déployèrent en ville pour porter secours à la population et assister les forces de l'ordre et les pompiers. Les quarante armures restantes fusèrent vers la mer, avec pour objectif d'aider Thor à neutraliser la menace. Tony enfila une toute nouvelle amie, parée de vert et d'argent : la Mark XLV, aussi appelée « Emerald ».

\- Jarvis, assigne les Mark NIL001, NIL002 et NIL003 à la recherche de Rhodey. Et gronde-le de ma part si tu le retrouves encore aux mains de bio-terroristes essayant d'ouvrir son armure à la meuleuse !

\- Monsieur, il n'est pas dans mon habitude de céder au pessimisme, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que ses chances de survie après un tel choc sont inférieures à 0,000000016%. Sauter en maillot de bain dans une piscine de lave présente moins de risques létaux que l'explosion qu'il a subie.

\- Je connais les chiffres, Jarvis. Obéis !

Puis, Iron Man fusa dans les cieux, prêt à porter secours à un Thor qu'il devinait en grande difficulté.

Et il n'avait pas tort _[ndla : tuez-moi]_. L'asgardien avait dû amerrir pour retrouver des forces, après toutes ces charges infructueuses. Il n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps que ce qu'il avait espéré ; les renforts n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- Te voilà donc parmi les poissons, siffla l'armure blanche, triomphante, flottant au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire. Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre, saura-t-il résister à une telle décharge ?

Thor plongea instinctivement la tête sous l'eau pour éviter l'attaque de son adversaire, mais c'était bien entendu inutile : l'armure blanche projeta un puissant rayon chargé d'électricité à la surface de l'eau, qui conduisit la décharge et foudroya Thor et la faune alentours. L'asgardien sentit quelques chatouilles. Quand il refit surface, il ne tarit pas de moqueries à l'encontre de son opposant :

\- J'aurais plus souffert en changeant une ampoule !

L'armure resta muette. Elle expédia une nouvelle décharge, plus concentrée, plus puissante. Thor sentit quelques cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, puis il bâilla avec insolence. Quiconque se trouvait dans cette armure fut soudain pris d'une énorme crise de rage.

\- Tu penses pouvoir te moquer de moi impunément ? beugla le terroriste. Je vais te réduire en cendres !

\- Tu as pensé pouvoir me vaincre avec quelques éclairs ? Je crois que c'est toi qui te moques de moi, répliqua Thor, préparant une riposte.

Il avait commencé à faire tournoyer Mjolnir sous l'eau, prenant soin de ne pas causer d'éclaboussures trahissant son stratagème. L'armure, vexée, se replia sur elle-même alors qu'elle se chargeait en énergie, prête à reproduire la même explosion qu'auparavant. Ainsi, inattentif à ce que faisait Thor, ce dernier put faire tournoyer Mjolnir à pleine vitesse sans risquer de se faire percer à jour. Le scintillement de son adversaire se faisait plus intense, aussi Thor lança-t-il son attaque en hurlant :

\- PAR ODIN !

Il expédia son marteau à l'instant précis où il avait amorcé son cri. Son adversaire, pris de court, ne put éviter le projectile, lancé avec une telle force et à une telle vitesse que l'impact créa une onde de choc accompagnée de vagues d'un mètre de hauteur. Le terroriste fut expédié haut dans les airs, son armure fendillée, mais encore valide. Thor récupéra Mjolnir comme un boomerang et redonna une impulsion pour partir en chasse.

Thor remarqua que quelque chose approchait : l'Iron Legion, menée par Iron Man dans son armure Emerald, étaient arrivés à la rescousse.

\- Salut mon grand, lança Stark en entrant dans le sillage de son camarade. Voilà la cavalerie, où sont les apaches ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. On va faire de la bouillie de terroriste.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les rues de New York étaient en ébullition. Manhattan avait été, une fois encore, alors que les réparations de la précédente catastrophe n'étaient même pas encore terminées, attaquée en son cœur. Parmi la poussière et les voitures en flammes, Captain America faisait de son mieux pour guider les civils vers le métro et les autres voies d'évacuation. Hawkeye montait la garde pour parer à toute autre menace, et Black Widow se faufilait parmi les décombres pour localiser les blessés bloqués sous les gravats. Quand les soixante armures de l'Iron Legion arrivèrent, la population, les pompiers et la police, furent grandement soulagés. L'armure NIL015 se posa devant un Steve hébété, et la voix de Jarvis résonna :

\- La New Iron Legion de M. Stark se spécialise dans l'aide aux victimes et au déblaiement des gravats. Nous prenons le relais, Captain.

\- Faites, l'invita Rogers en lui cédant le passage d'un mouvement de bras et en hochant légèrement la tête.

NIL015 sortit le kit de premiers soins de son dos, remercia poliment Captain America, et se présenta à la population désormais quelque peu rassurée en leur indiquant le chemin et en distribuant ses bandages à qui en avait besoin. Clint et Natasha rejoignirent bien vite Steve, observant le spectacle fantastique que leur offrait l'Iron Legion : partout autour d'eux, des armures décollaient ou se posaient, s'affairaient à trancher le béton avec leur laser pour porter secours aux personnes ensevelies, déblayaient la route, aidaient les pompiers à se rendre aux étages ou sauvant les civils prisonniers de bâtiments en flammes... ces armures bleues au masque doré étaient d'une efficacité absolue, et leur travail exemplaire et bourdonnant faisait immédiatement penser à celui d'une colonie d'abeilles en pleine rénovation de leur ruche.

\- Ne le dites pas à Stark, mais je trouve ça..., commença Steve en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- … exceptionnel ? proposa Natasha, sourire en coin, effectuant un mouvement de balancier avec la partie droite de son corps.

\- Le gouvernement va encore nous tomber dessus, souffla Clint en vissant des têtes explosives sur quelques flèches. Encore une fois, il y a eu des morts, encore une fois, juste à côté de notre QG, et ça commence à faire beaucoup, surtout si l'on prend en compte l'incident avec les héliporteurs la semaine dernière.

Steve et Natasha regardèrent Clint avec un air de « tu vas pas la ramener, encore ? » et ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait rentrer peu à peu dans l'ordre, un flash accompagné d'un bruit de casserole les ramena à la situation. Un masque doré fendu en son centre, bruni par la chaleur, tomba aux pieds de Steve. Une armure venait d'être attaquée et détruite. Les cris apeurés de la population résonnèrent de nouveau, alors qu'un détachement de six armures en plein vol se précipitait vers la source du bruit, décoiffant les trois héros au passage, et bifurquaient soudain à l'angle de la rue, disparaissant de leur champ de vision. Une explosion retentit, et ils virent les six armures réduites en morceaux repasser à l'angle de la rue. Captain America se précipita aussitôt à la rencontre de ce qui avait bien pu causer ce massacre d'armures, distançant ses deux compagnons comme tout bon super-soldat qu'il était, et se prépara à lancer son bouclier à qui l'attaquerait.

La rue sur laquelle il venait de déboucher était infestée d'armures de la New Iron Legion,se battant avec férocité contre un ennemi en armure blanche, qui les brisait aussi facilement que des statues de verre, et encaissait de multiples coups de laser et de répulseurs sans broncher. Quand le terroriste vit Captain America approcher, bouclier brandi, il repoussa toutes les armures environnantes avec une onde de choc enflammée et se jeta sur lui, poings en avant. Steve para le coup avec son bouclier, mais l'impact fut si puissant qu'il voltigea sur plusieurs mètres, avant de retomber sur une pile de gravats que les armures avaient repoussés sur le trottoir pour dégager la chaussée.

\- Quel orgueil, Captain, ricana l'armure blanche, d'une voix plus grave que l'autre. Vous pensiez faire le poids, alors que je détruisais, sous vos yeux, la fine fleur de la technologie Stark, et ce sans le moindre effort ?

Suite à ces mots, une batterie de missiles autoguidés vint s'abattre dans son dos. Le souffle conjoint de ces multiples explosions le propulsa à hauteur du Captain, qui l'accueillit avec un superbe crochet du droit. Le terroriste fut projeté au sol, armure fendillé, visiblement sonné. C'était une armure de Stade 2.

\- Mais combien y en a comme vous ? gronda Steve en prenant son adversaire par le cou. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Parle !

Hawkeye et Black Widow arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, rejoints par une dizaine d'armures, alors que la vingtaine d'autres rescapées repartait aider la population. L'armure blanche, ainsi encerclée et maintenue en respect, leva les mains en l'air. Puis, chose que personne n'avait encore observée jusqu'à présent, son casque se rétracta dans son torse, comme une sorte de pâte blanchâtre crépitante d'électricité, révélant ainsi son visage.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à moitié chauve, ce qui restait de ses cheveux étant négligé et malpropre. Ses yeux fatigués étaient soulignés d'énormes cernes, lui donnant un air de zombie que son sourire édenté ne manquait pas de confirmer.

\- Vous voulez que je vous explique tout ? ricana-t-il. Vous voulez comprendre, hein ?

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt à coopérer, autant le dire tout de suite, que je t'assomme et qu'on n'en parle plus, menaça Steve.

Le sourire du terroriste s'effaça un petit peu. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de dire :

\- Je suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. J'ai juste pas de chance.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, remarqua Natasha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Explique-toi ! ordonna Clint en pointant une flèche sous son menton.

Captain America laissa les armures prendre le relais et maintenir leur adversaire en respect. Il avait l'air assez misérable, comme les autres « spécimens » qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à présent. Il avait un parlé assez bourru et familier, ce qui portait à croire qu'il n'était pas de la haute société. Il avait massacré des armures et proféré toutes sortes d'insultes envers le Captain quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il avait le visage à l'air, il semblait résigné et coopératif. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à dire toute la vérité.

Malheureusement, un phénomène inquiétant se produisit : son armure commença à s'illuminer de façon menaçante, poussant les héros à se reculer, et les armures, à raffermir leur prise sur le prisonnier. Tout le monde pensait tout d'abord qu'il le faisait exprès, mais au vu de son expression terrifiée, et de ses cris paniqués, il semblait que le phénomène n'était pas de son fait.

\- Non ! Je veux pas ! À l'aide, me laissez pas crever, aidez-moi ! s'écriait-il, suppliant les héros du regard.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une ruse, s'exclama Steve en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Non, il est sincère, dit Natasha, sourcils froncés, comme si elle parvenait à voir la vraie nature de l'homme d'un simple regard – ce qu'elle était sûrement capable de faire. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, la sécurité des civils prime sur tout.

\- NON ! Me laissez pas ! supplia-t-il, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes, alors que le scintillement de son armure s'intensifiait encore davantage. Pitié !

M. Rogers, la signature thermique de l'armure est similaire à celle de l'explosion de tout à l'heure, lança la voix de Jarvis à travers la Mark NIL034, qui retenait le pauvre homme. Il faut l'éloigner des habitations.

Steve et Clint échangèrent un regard grave alors que la lumière créée par l'armure s'intensifiait toujours, et que les supplications de leur prisonnier se faisaient de plus en plus désespérées. Natasha se rua sur l'homme sans réfléchir, essayant le tirer hors de son armure devenue folle, mais Jarvis estima que le point de non-retour était passé, et il fit s'envoler la Mark NIL034 avec le prisonnier pour les éloigner de la ville. Les trois héros les observèrent grimper haut dans le ciel à grande vitesse, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent parmi les nuages et que les pleurs du pauvre homme ne soient balayés par les rumeurs de la ville et du vent.

Un puissant flash les aveugla alors, causé par l'explosion de cette armure scintillante au-dessus des nuages. La déflagration fut tout aussi terrible que la précédente, mais grâce à la présence d'esprit de Jarvis et à l'altitude que la Mark NIL034 avait eu le temps de prendre, l'onde de choc qui s'ensuivit heurta Manhattan avec mollesse et ne causa absolument aucun dégât.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Clint. Est-ce que c'est le coup du pauvre gars forcé de bosser pour une bande de criminels afin de protéger sa famille, qui se fait supprimer lorsqu'il montre un semblant de faiblesse ?

\- Ça y ressemble en tout cas, reconnu Steve. A moins qu'il n'ait fait que nous embrouiller davantage et nous entraîner sur une mauvaise piste.

\- Il avait l'air d'un pauvre homme, dit Natasha, observant le trou que l'explosion avait formé dans les nuages. Les trois types qu'on a récupérés vivants jusqu'ici se sont avérés être aussi pitoyables que lui, et je parie ce que vous voulez que le gars qui s'est fait tuer par la police ce matin était

Alors que le groupe de Steve se posait toutes sortes de question, du côté de Thor et d'Iron Man, la poursuite suivait son cours. Le terroriste avait forcé l'allure New York fut bientôt en vue. L'asgardien, plutôt impressionné par l'armée que Stark avait amenée avec lui, dit simplement :

\- Je dois dire que ton truc est plutôt « cool », en effet.

\- Content de voir que les extra-terrestres ont du goût ! répondit Tony. Il faut tenter un encerclement. Jarvis, détache les Mark NIL057, NIL058 et NIL059 pour accueillir notre petit copain.

Iron Man vit son HUD s'affoler alors que Jarvis établissait une série de calculs étranges. Ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. New York était en vue, il devait faire vite !

\- Ces armures sont hors-service, monsieur, dit Jarvis.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles ont été détruites par l'ennemi.

L'ennemi, en centre ville ? Combien de ces empaffés en armure blanche y avait-il, à la fin ? Vu le rythme où allaient les choses, les Avengers allaient se faire submerger. Ah, si seulement le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas été démantelé !

Mais Stark n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'adversaire s'était arrêté au-dessus de l'île de la Statue de la Liberté, désormais devenue un champ de cendres et de ruines. Il avait repris une constance étrange, étant donné l'attitude couarde qu'il avait prise ces cinq dernières minutes : il fallait s'attendre à un piège. En effet, au lieu de rester en vol stationnaire, il sembla vouloir se poser. Stark se dit qu'il avait besoin de se « recharger » ; tout en ordonnant aux trente armures qui l'accompagnaient d'encercler le terroriste, il dit à Thor :

\- Il faut à tout prix l'empêcher de poser pied à terre, il est sûrement à deux doigts de perdre sa capacité de vol !

Thor hocha la tête et entama une approche descendante. Il sembla fonça sur son adversaire comme les fois précédentes, et ce dernier ricana en préparant son esquive, ne se doutant pas du plan de l'asgardien ; en effet, Thor décida, au dernier moment, d'expédier son marteau sur l'armure blanche, en plein vol.

Surpris, le terroriste fut heurté de plein fouet, et fut propulsé entre les bras d'une demi-douzaine d'armures qui purent le maintenir en respect. Thor sourit ; il avait eu raison de garder secrète sa capacité de jet de marteau en plein vol !

\- Bien joué, L'Oréal ! s'exclama joyeusement Stark en se précipitant sur l'armure blanche, prisonnière de l'Iron Legion.

Sans son marteau, Thor perdit sa capacité à voler, et retomba au sol, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Une chute pareille n'aurait pas laissé un humain indemne, mais pour un asgardien, c'était de la rigolade. Thor se réceptionna habilement, et salua Stark avec humour, contractant le biceps et le pointant du doigt.

Mais le sourire de Thor se figea soudain. Un bourdonnement commença à résonner dans sa tête, alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler bizarrement. L'armure blanche se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et Stark observa avec inquiétude l'état de son camarade.

\- Tout dans le muscle, rien dans la tête ! lança le terroriste, pendant que les armures de Stark resserraient leur étreinte sur lui. Thor, le dieu du tonnerre, a cru que je me moquais de lui !

Thor fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, tandis que des arcs électriques commençaient à parcourir son corps, dressaient les poils sur ses bras, agitaient ses cheveux et sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne contrôle rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Stark d'un ton menaçant, se précipitant vers l'armure blanche pour le tenir en joue avec toutes les armes de son armure.

Mais le terroriste ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de rire grassement, d'un rire d'autant plus diabolique qu'il était amplifié et déformé par son armure blanche, et observait Thor avec insistance. L'asgardien s'illumina dans un cri, tomba à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains, et Mjolnir, au lieu de revenir à lui, retomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- NON ! S'écria Stark, terrifié, comprenant enfin.

Thor se changea en globe électro-luminescent, ce même globe que les terroristes formaient au stade 1. Incapable de contrôler ce pouvoir, pour une raison inconnue, Thor commença à se déplacer aléatoirement sur l'île désolée, changeant de trajectoire et de vitesse au hasard, prisonnier de cet état second comme un homme dans une voiture folle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. En voyant l'état dans lequel le terroriste avait plongé Thor, Tony ne parvenait plus à réfléchir posément. La colère avait pris le contrôle. Dans son dos, maintenu par cinq armures de la NIL, son adversaire continuait de rire comme un sadique, visiblement très satisfait de son petit tour de magie.

Iron Man tourna doucement la tête vers lui dans un bruit robotique. L'aspect intimidant de son masque était accru par la lumière rouge que son HUD projetait par les yeux de l'armure. Le rire du terroriste se changea en ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, playboy ? lança-t-il, impétueux. Tu es tout triste parce que ton pote le mannequin s'est fait avoir ?

Tony répondit en expédiant un violent crochet du gauche au menton de l'armure blanche.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de malade, gronda-t-il en attrapant son adversaire par le cou. Tu te crois grand et fort, et peut-être que ça assouvit tes pulsions de sociopathe de jouer les grands cons, mais tu as fait tous les mauvais choix possibles. Tu as attaqué les Avengers de front, tu t'es moqué de nous. Et tu as causé la mort de centaines de personnes, peut-être même des milliers, alors crois-moi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de rire, parce que bientôt, tu déambuleras en fauteuil et une machine se chargera d'articuler les sons à ta place, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le terroriste ne réagit pas tout de suite. La poigne d'Iron Man sur sa gorge était autrement plus forte que celle des armures de la NIL sur ses bras et ses jambes, et Tony espérait que son speech aurait décidé son adversaire à déposer les armes une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais, alors que l'armure blanche semblait dans une bien mauvaise posture, elle se mit soudain à vibrer, projetant des éclairs tout autour d'elle dans un violent sursaut, projetant Iron Man et son Iron Legion loin en arrière. Tony vit son HUD vaciller. Jarvis s'efforçait de rassembler rapidement les armures pour lancer une riposte coordonnée. Malheureusement, le terroriste ne semblait plus très enclin à jouer : il fusa sur Iron Man à grande vitesse et écrasa son poing sur le plastron RT d'Emerald. Tony sentit l'impact à travers l'armure, mais elle tint bon, et lui aussi : il avait instinctivement activé les réacteurs dans son dos pour résister au choc.

Il prit de l'altitude, bientôt suivi par son ennemi, et tous deux se lancèrent éclairs et coups de répulseurs tout en montant, effectuant tonneaux et autres loopings dans un ballet aérien nerveux et bruyant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit héros, lança l'armure blanche, expédiant une boule de feu électrifiée sur Iron Man, tout en esquivant un double tir de répulseur de ce dernier.

\- Et toi tu n'es rien de plus qu'une mouche qui se prend pour un frelon, répliqua Tony en dispersant la boule de feu avec un Unirayon.

Le duel aérien battait son plein au-dessus de l'île carbonisée de la Statue de la Liberté. Emerald était une armure à grande vitesse équipée de projecteurs EMP, capables de générer des impulsions électro-magnétiques miniatures. Cela servait en général à détruire les systèmes informatiques à distance de façon précise, mais Iron Man pouvait tout à fait les employer pour perturber les signaux électriques au sein de l'armure blanche de l'adversaire. Cependant, Emerald était bien moins adaptée à ce combat que Hedgehog, et Tony se sentait idiot de l'avoir perdue si vite.

Alors que les deux adversaires virevoltaient en échangeant un feu nourri, les armures NIL formaient un globe géant autour d'eux, les piégeant tous deux afin de protéger la ville contre d'éventuels tirs perdus. Elles en profitaient aussi pour asperger le terroriste d'une avalanche de tirs de répulseur.

Mais l'armure blanche les ignorait, tout simplement. Son attention était entièrement dirigée sur Iron Man, et les quelques tirs qui s'abattaient dans son dos ou sur son casque ne la faisaient pas bouger d'un cil. Tony avait du mal à concevoir comment une armure créée à partir d'éléments puisés à la surface du sol pouvait encaisser autant de coups sans sourciller.

Iron Man, constatant qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à toucher son adversaire, décida d'employer une nouvelle tactique : il envoya un missile et déclencha l'explosion juste avant que son ennemi puisse esquiver. La déflagration fut sans effet, comme il s'y était attendu, mais il profita de la diversion causée par le missile pour tourner bride et sortir hors du globe formé par l'Iron Legion.

\- Jarvis, referme la cage ! ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, avant que son adversaire ne puisse le suivre, les armures NIL refermèrent leur étau sur lui. Il fut submergé par une quarantaine d'armures bleues et or, s'agrippant les unes les autres, formant une boule compacte autour du terroriste, qui ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle sous la pression. Iron Man vola sous le globe ainsi formé, faisant plus de dix mètres de diamètre, et le poussa en hauteur avec ses réacteurs. Quand il jugea l'altitude suffisante, il prit ses distances, puis dit :

\- Fais exploser les NIL061 à NIL100 !

Jarvis fut sur le point de déclencher la destruction de cette moitié d'Iron Legion, quand un scintillement au cœur du globe fit tressaillir l'ensemble, avant de le désintégrer dans une déflagration en tous points semblables à celle que le terroriste avait déclenchée une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, au cœur de Manhattan. Iron Man fut soufflé par l'onde de choc, heureusement sauvé par la distance qu'il avait prise, par précaution.

\- Tes petits tours sont pathétiques, tonna l'armure blanche en se jetant sur un Iron Man secoué. Combien de milliards de dollars vas-tu encore jeter par les fenêtres pour essayer de m'arrêter ?

Tony esquiva de justesse la charge son adversaire, et riposta avec une batterie de missiles sortis de son épaule en disant :

\- Toute ma fortune s'il le faut !

Les missiles s'écrasèrent sur l'armure blanche en vol stationnaire, le noyant dans une rafale d'explosions et de fumée noire. Elle en ressortit cependant bien vite, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse notable. Iron Man aurait pu désespérer, s'il n'avait pas autant de rage en son cœur. Et quand il vit le terroriste charger à nouveau, il l'accueillit en tirant deux rafales de canon EMP avec ses avant-bras.

L'armure blanche tressaillit légèrement à l'impact, et le cœur de Tony faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit le bras droit de son adversaire se dénuder subitement, signe que l'attaque avait été efficace. Cela dit, cet événement ne sembla pas perturber son ennemi outre mesure, et il abattit bientôt son poing gauche sur le menton d'Iron Man.

Emerald encaissa bien le choc et Tony riposta aussitôt en tirant un coup d'Unirayon avec son plastron RT. Le terroriste esquiva, prit un peu de distance, et agita son bras droit d'un geste vif. L'armure le recouvra de nouveau.

Fort de ce premier véritable signe de faiblesse du terroriste, Tony activa ses réacteurs à pleine puissance et fondit sur son adversaire en le noyant sous une rafale de canon EMP. L'armure blanche décrivit un looping en arrière pour éviter, mais le poing d'Iron Man s'abattit sur son torse avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa manœuvre. Le terroriste fut projeté vers le sol dans un crépitement sourd, et Iron Man coupa ses réacteurs, laissant la gravité le ramener à hauteur de son ennemi, l'arrosant d'EMP dans sa chute.

Quelques rafales atteignirent leur but, dénudant ainsi le bras gauche, le dos et la jambe droite du terroriste, et ce dernier grogna de douleur, essayant de reprendre son vol avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser au sol comme un fruit trop mûr. Il flotta un instant, son armure retrouvant petit à petit sa forme initiale, à l'instant où Iron Man, alors en chute libre, s'abattait sur lui, poings en avant. Le choc fut aussi violent que le précédent, mais cette fois-ci, Tony avait agrippé le poignet gauche de son adversaire avant que l'armure blanche ne le recouvre à nouveau. Il le brisa entre ses doigts.

Le terroriste hurla de douleur et de surprise face à la violence du super-héros, et riposta en lui assénant un puissant coup de pied chargé d'électricité à l'épaule. Iron Man fut projeté sur le côté et réactiva ses réacteurs. Le terroriste continua à chuter un instant, jusqu'à ce que les parties dénudées de son corps soient à nouveau recouvertes, et il se remit à flotter dans les airs, une vingtaine de mètres en dessous d'Iron Man, environ cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Un problème, l'asticot ? lança Tony à son adversaire, tout en observant silencieusement l'approche d'un détachement de dix armures NIL sur son HUD. Tu te croyais intouchable ?

\- J'en ai assez de ce pugilat ridicule ! gronda le terroriste.

Il brandit le poing droit et flotta à hauteur d'Iron Man, qui se tint sur ses gardes et recula d'un ou deux mètres, pour être sûr.

\- Il y a en ce moment trois autres personnes sur le point d'exploser au cœur de New York, lança le terroriste avec haine. Tu ne sais ni qui ils sont, ni où ils sont, et ni toi, ni ta pathétique équipe ne seront capables de sauver qui que ce soit !

\- Pourquoi tant de haine, soupira Tony en expédiant une nouvelle rafale d'EMP sur le terroriste.

Celui-ci esquiva sur la droite et aspergea Tony de flammes en poussant un cri sauvage. Emerald encaissa très bien le coup, mais Stark perdit son adversaire de vue pendant quelques secondes. L'armure blanche profita de ce répit pour frapper Iron Man dans le dos avec ses deux poings chargés d'électricité.

Tony valdingua dans un grognement, alors que le HUD affichait que son armure était endommagée à 26%.

\- Jarvis, où sont les renforts ?

\- Suite aux menaces de notre adversaire, j'ai jugé utile d'affecter l'entièreté des NIL restantes à la recherche des bombes humaines, monsieur.

\- Et le reste des Avengers ?

\- Steve et Natasha sont actuellement en train d'assister l'Iron Legion dans leurs recherches. Clint est en train de monter les escaliers d'un immeuble pour vous assister depuis le toit. Bruce est resté à la tour Avengers : il semblerait que les prisonniers soient instables.

\- Dis-lui que j'aurais bien besoin du coup de main d'un gros bonhomme vert et velu en ce moment !

Un jet de flammes électrifiées s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il essayait de retrouver constance. Il se protégea avec ses avant-bras, puis déploya une nouvelle batterie de missiles quand le feu se dissipa. L'armure blanche décrivit un long cercle autour d'Iron Man, faisant exploser les missiles dans son sillage avec des éclairs projetés du bout de ses doigts.

Iron Man fonça à travers le nuage de fumée causé par les explosions de ses missiles et aspergea le terroriste d'EMP. Celui-ci esquiva bizarrement, se laissant tomber sur le côté et revenant à son point de départ après avoir fait un tour complet sur lui-même, comme une aiguille de pendule. Puis il para les coups de poings d'Iron Man avec ses paumes, et le frappa au torse avec ses pieds. Des bouts de titane vert furent éjectés un peu partout, révélant une partie du squelette d'Emerald. Tony serra les dents : dégâts à 34%.

Il dégagea ses poings d'un mouvement brusque et tira un coup d'Unirayon. Le terroriste esquiva et riposta avec un jet de flammes concentré sur la partie d'Emerald qui avait été dénudée. Tony se protégea avec son bras droit et riposta en même temps avec un tir de répulseur de son bras gauche. Une fois de plus, le terroriste esquiva.

La bataille était intense, et Tony faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme ultra-rapide de son adversaire, que même une armure améliorée comme Emerald avait du mal à gérer. Les deux ennemis semblèrent plus enclins à se battre au corps-à-corps : ils s'échangèrent une volée de coups de poings, Tony usant de ses bases en wing-chun et en boxe pour faire la différence. Les coups résonnaient dans une mélodie étrange, constituée de grognements et de bruits métalliques, alors que des étincelles et des morceaux de titane étaient projetés un peu partout. Le HUD affichait 45% de dégâts, mais Tony avait l'impression que son adversaire ne fatiguait pas, et ce malgré son poignet cassé.

Il se décrocha de l'emprise de son adversaire en faisant un tonneau, puis reprit un peu d'altitude, l'arrosant d'EMP. L'armure blanche essuya quelques coups, et son torse fut ainsi révélé quelques secondes. Iron Man sauta sur l'occasion pour l'arroser de tirs de répulseur : l'un d'eux fit mouche, et le terroriste gémit de douleur quand il sentit ses côtes se briser sous le choc.

Il se vengea aussitôt en immobilisant Tony avec un éclair rougeâtre, avant de charger de l'énergie scintillante das son poing, et de l'abattre sur l'estomac d'Iron Man dans une puissante explosion.

Les plaques de titane sur le ventre d'Iron Man volèrent en éclats, et Tony ressentit le coup comme s'il avait reçu une enclume sur l'estomac. Toujours immobilisé par cet étrange éclair rougeâtre, il ne put rien faire pour éviter le deuxième coup, qui cette fois-ci vint s'abattre sur son plastron RT : celui-ci explosa, et Emerald rendit son dernier soupir, alors que Tony se retrouvait désormais prisonnier d'une armure morte, complètement détruite à l'avant.

Cependant, l'explosion du plastron RT surprit le terroriste, qui lâcha prise pour se protéger. Iron Man fut ainsi entraîné dans une chute inexorable vers le sol, tandis que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et qu'il luttait pour garder conscience.

S'il avait conservé son réacteur ARK personnel, il aurait pu activer les commandes de secours, mais il avait choisi de s'en débarrasser après la bataille contre AIM et Killian. Thor était out, les NIL étaient loin : il ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait s'en sortir, cette fois-ci...

\- Je dois reconnaître, souffla le terroriste en fondant sur son adversaire en chute libre, je dois reconnaître que tu t'es bien battu. Mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'un type dans une boîte de conserve, alors que je suis un dieu !

L'armure blanche attrapa Iron Man par le cou, avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser au sol.

\- Toi, un dieu..., balbutia Stark entre deux bulles de sang aux lèvres. Personne ne prierait en ton nom...

\- Mais tais-toi donc, puisque tu es vaincu !

L'armure blanche leva une main, l'autre toujours fermement agrippée au cou du super-héros, et Tony vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. La main du terroriste s'illumina. Tout espoir était vain, pas vrai... ?

Comme d'habitude, il se trouva que Tony avait tort de désespérer. Hawkeye venait tout juste d'arriver sur le toit, et tira une flèche parasite sur l'armure blanche, pourtant à près d'un kilomètre de là. Quand la flèche heurta le casque de l'armure, celle-ci fut comme déconnectée : elle se mit à tomber comme un pantin désarticulé, alors que sa main illuminée retrouvait son aspect normal, et qu'Iron Man dégringolait avec lui vers l'île carbonisée.

Robin des Bois était décidément un sacré atout. Stark aperçut une armure NIL foncer vers lui, et il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour détacher son Emerald en lambeaux de façon mécanique et manuelle. Les différents composants de l'armure furent éjectés de part et d'autre, laissant un Tony plus vulnérable que jamais tomber vers le sol. L'armure bleue et or envoyée par Jarvis avant le blackout d'Emerald arriva très vite à son niveau, et accueillit le milliardaire en son sein, le sauvant ainsi d'une chute qui, sans quoi, aurait été assurément fatale.

\- C'est du surmenage, monsieur, plaisanta Jarvis, tout en s'aloignant le plus vite possible de l'armure blanche. Puis-je vous conseiller une semaine de repos à Tahiti ?

\- Quelle bonne idée, grommela Stark.

\- Stark, ça va ? lança la voix de Clint depuis le transpondeur.

\- Oh, oui, je me sens un peu comme si une armée de sumotoris en sueur s'étaient assis successivement sur moi pour me changer en bouillie, mais ça va, c'était très relaxant.

\- Ce mec est un monstre, poursuivit Clint. J'ai observé le combat de loin. Avec tout ce que tu lui as mis, il aurait dû être K.O. depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Au fait, où est Thor ?

Tony ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne pouvait pas : il s'était évanoui. Le combat avait été tellement intense qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne semaine de repos avant de pouvoir renfiler la moindre armure.

Mais le terroriste ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner. Il était sur le point de s'écraser au sol, quand il parvint à retrouver le contrôle de son armure. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et de douleur, tandis que Barton lui décochait une nouvelle flèche en poussant un juron. Le terroriste évita la flèche au dernier moment. Il avait visiblement beaucoup plus de mal à manœuvrer son armure, maintenant que ses côtes étaient réduites en bouillie, et que son poignet gauche pendouillait dans le vide, inutile.

\- Ca fait... tellement mal..., rumina-t-il, flottant de façon aléatoire, tantôt se rapprochant dangereusement du sol, tantôt reprenant de l'altitude. Tony Stark... tu vas me le payer !

\- Tony ! Fais gaffe ! prévint Clint par le transpondeur.

Le terroriste chargea un puissant rayon d'électricité dans sa main droite, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'armure bleue et or qui protégeait Tony.

\- Monsieur, réveillez-vous ! lança Jarvis à l'intérieur de l'armure. Mes manœuvres d'évitement sont loin d'être aussi téméraires et efficaces que les vôtres. Si vous ne reprenez pas les choses en main tout de suite, vous allez être réduit en cendres !

\- Gmmmnnblghb...

Tony voyait double. Sa tête tournait, et il y avait plein de sang sur son HUD.

\- Quequiquequoiquigna... ?

Il reprit le contrôle de l'armure, instinctivement, et se retourna pour voir ce que son opposant lui préparait. Le rayon avait fini de charger. Le terroriste éclata d'un grand rire sardonique, bientôt suivi de grognements de douleur à cause des côtes que son rire avait sollicitées, puis lança froidement :

\- Meurs.

Clint beugla dans le transpondeur pour essayer de forcer Stark à retrouver ses esprits, Jarvis fit de même, mais Tony était complètement cuit. Cinq grammes d'alcool dans le sang lui auraient mieux réussi !

Mais le terroriste fut soudain frappée par une rafale de mitrailleuse, et il expédia son rayon en plein milieu de la baie au lieu de heurter Iron Man de plein fouet. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement de rage et de douleur, tandis que Clint et Tony pouvaient voir trois formes floues se dessiner à l'horizon.

\- Alors mon pote, on baisse sa garde ?

Tony n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Rhodey ?

Les formes floues se firent plus distinctes : trois chasseurs de l'Air Force étaient venus à la rescousse des Avengers, projetant des rafales de gatling et plusieurs batteries de missiles air-air sur la pauvre armure blanche, déjà à moitié en lambeaux.

\- Désolé pour le retard, mais tes armures étaient un peu trop subtiles pour moi, j'en ai peur, lança le colonel Rhodes en arrosant généreusement le terroriste de balles perforantes.

Tony éclata d'un rire réjoui, alors que Jarvis reprenait le contrôle de l'armure pour l'emmener en sécurité à la tour Avengers. De son côté, l'armure blanche fut projetée dans la mer, son pilote visiblement K.O., et Barton informa Captain America des événements pour qu'il aille récupérer le criminel à la nage.

\- Allez les gars. Mission accomplie, on rentre à la base, lança Rhodes à ses hommes, tout comme au reste des Avengers.


End file.
